


Marathon.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [4]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura convinces Jane to run a marathon with her.</p><p>Season 1 Episode 7<br/>Born to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon.

Maura and Jane are in Maura's bed.

 

"I was thinking."  
"Ummhum."

 

Maura continues to circle Jane's clit with her fingers.

 

"How do you feel about running a marathon with me?"  
"Really you want to talk about this...now...Jesus."  
"Well, the marathon is 12 weeks away."  
"Maura please, I'm so close."  
"So is that a yes."  
"OK yes," replies Jane  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I promise."

 

The next morning.

 

"You ready?"  
"For what," asks Jane  
"Jane the marathon is 12 weeks away."  
"You were serious about that."

"Yes...we'll be running for a charity, the Professionals for Underprivileged Kids Of Excellence."

"P.U.K.E."

"Yes...you promised."

"I don't think that's fair."

"Please," replies Maura

"Ok, that's not fair either."

"What?"

"Those puppy dog eyes your giving me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replies Maura

"Fine, I'll do it, can't let the kids down."

"I'll make it up to you."

"How you going to do that?" asks Jane

"I'll think of something."

 

12 weeks later. 

 

Maura puts her phone back in her pocket.

 

"They got her."  
"Oh that's good," replies Tom 

"Detective Rizzoli is....she's a rock star."  
"Yes she is," replies Maura  
"Is she seeing someone."  
"Ummm...no."

 

Maura's phone beeps a text.

 

'Meet you on heartbreak hill in 20 minutes.'

 

Hours later at Maura's place.

 

"Tom asked me if you were seeing someone."

"What did you say?" replies Jane

"No...I didn't know what else to say."

"I think it's time."

"Time?" asks Maura

"To tell the family."

"Are you ready for that?" asks Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"Unless you're not ready for that."

"I'm ready for that," replies Maura

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Tom = Tom Garvin the guy in a suit who helped them in the tent.


End file.
